Legend of Zelda: Links Path
by Acclaimedmadwoman
Summary: A plague has wiped out most of the population in the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule's Princess has gone missing. Link will have to face himself and the world and he is forced to make the decision to leave his home and betrothed to become the Hero that the Legends speak of. Adventure, Love, Lust, Selflessness and Sacrifice, Can he handle these Challenges? Are his dreams becoming reality?


**Legend of Zelda: Links Path**

Now Link had always been a person of few words, if any. He grew up with his grandmother and younger sister in a small home that had been passed down between generations. One tiny bedroom, a loft, a kitchen and living space. Link had long claimed the loft since he was a young boy, he felt this allowed him the claim of being the man of the home and granted him the solitude to look over his family as they slept.

His Mother and Father had passed away at the hands of the plague that had cleared out most of the population of the Kokiri Forest. The Great Deku tree in the absence of his parents granted link a guardian; a fairy with a nuisance of a personality. Navi, she became to be known to Link as, had not been much of a help. He spent most of his time trying to evade her and send her on ridiculous errands. The one most recent was especially selfish of him, He sent Navi on a mission to seek someone to rid him of his responsibilities.

Link was due to be married to a wealthier family's only daughter Saria. In this they hoped to let their bloodline live on and in exchange offered a Dowry to his family and hope for his sick sister. Elephba, links younger sister, had never fully recovered from the sickness that had swept over the land, she was weak at times and never seems to be able to get over a cough.

Saria, Links betrothed was a wonderful girl, her and link had be the best of friends growing up, each other's first kiss and love interest. Link never felt the same way with her, her emotions overwhelmed him and he could never find the middle ground to meet her. He would often look at her with her Teal hair swimming in the wind and her peaceful eyes looking at him from afar and wonder why he could not love this beautiful creature.

He felt in this engagement that he was offering her empty promises but he was so far down in the rabbit hole at this point that he justified it with the fact that it was going to benefit his loved ones and the village.

Link sat on a balcony up in a tree that he had built at his parents passing, it was the only place that he could seek to find solace. The tree that link had chosen was in the middle of the forest near Kokiri village, better known as the Lost Woods. The tree was old but sturdy and looked as if the top had been struck by lightning. The top of the tree was empty and stripped but at the mid of the tree it was fullest and alive with green. Link loved this, he felt as if it was a reflection of himself. His sullen outer shell and his mind that was ever alive.

He sat there leaning against the tree with his feet dangling off of the boards he had placed with support from the branches. He closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew through his sandy blonde hair. In his hands he was holding an odd wooden instrument that he had carved from a piece of drift wood that he found in the village creek after a flood. It was a folk instrument that no one played anymore, known as an Ocarina.

He placed the instrument to his lips and blew softly placing his fingers on the holes he had drilled out. He began playing a ghostly familiar tune that he had only ever heard in his dreams. He fingered the notes hearing the colors of the tune as he let the world fade away.

His escape was suddenly interrupted by a girls gasp. Link stood up and climbed out across the branch above him so he could get a better view. To his surprise an opening in the woods revealed a beautiful young girl running his way. She had long flowing blonde hair and a shear layered white dress that was tinged with mud at the hem. She was beautiful in her despair, running gracefully for some unseen reason. Then he saw it, a pig like creature chasing after the young girl.

Time seemed to freeze as he leaped down the make shift steps nailed into the tree. He yelled in the girl's direction, she gracefully turned on one foot to face him. He beckoned her with his hand and she came running to him in acknowledgement. He boosted her up onto the first step of his loft and reached for a Deku stick on the ground. With all the determination he could muster, he turned to face the foul beast that was honed onto this girl. It looked at him and snarled.

Link found all the strength that he could locate within himself and at full force swung the stick to the side of the beast's head. It was stunned and fell sideways with a soft thud onto the wet forest floor. He stared at the monster, it seemed like something he had seen in one of his dreams. He inched closer to look at its stained tusks and drool coming out of its mouth, its brow furrowed.

His investigation was halted by the girl beckoning at him.

"Please join me! This beast is one of many and I daresay it would rip you to pieces."

On that note, Link hoisted himself up onto the tree to join the girl.

Link had built a small cabin-like area in his hideout. Enough for one person, along with a makeshift bed. He often used it for hunting. She had placed herself cross-legged on the bed.

Link caught himself staring at the girl, she was in an exhausted haze busy evaluating her surroundings. He found he was rhythmically matching his breath along with hers. She caught his eye and to his surprise she didn't look away.

The color of her eyes matched his own, blue. He slowly blinked to see if she would look away for a second time, she did not. He looked at her skin and the curve of her face, so soft and porcelain, alien to this area of sun worn people.

She reached her hand out and touched his, her hands were soft in comparison to his rough worked palms. He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes, she spoke.

"You are the Hero of Legends, This I know…"

Link opened his eyes and looked at her, she was familiar. It seemed like his reoccurring dreams where slowly materializing in front of him. He looks to see that her hands are still resting on his, he slowly cups her small hands between his own. They both smile. He brings her palms up to his lips and softly kisses them both. She leans in placing her cheek against his. He can feel her soft lips and warm breath against his ear.

"It's the things that I don't know, that scare me." She Whispered.


End file.
